


Secret Santa 2012 Fill 4

by Keys2theKingdom



Series: Secret Santa 2012 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys2theKingdom/pseuds/Keys2theKingdom





	Secret Santa 2012 Fill 4

_They’ll laugh as they watch us fall_

You rasp loud, shuddering breaths. Each is painful. Every movement, every involuntary twitch and muscle spasm burns like fire. Especially around your wrists, which are actually burning like fire. You’re bleeding, bleeding everywhere, and tears have long since been leaking out of the corners of your eyes. Bright red paints the stadium, lit up brilliantly, and the roaring of the same blood in your ears and roar of the gathered masses has long since blended together.

Another, new hot pain lances your side, you don’t even feel capable of recognizing it at this point, and you arch, yanking down and sending more pain down your arms from your wrists but you still refuse to scream.

Clearly Her Condescension is amused, as she lets out a throaty chuckle.

Your strength gives out and you hang limp, gasping.

_The lucky, they don’t care at all_

Your vision is cloudy but you are not so naïve that you expect there to be anything worth seeing here. You know what you’ll see. Glee. Exhilaration. Bloodlust. Hundreds of thousands of trolls gathered, all highbloods, of course, all taking joy in your pain, in your suffering, in your grief.

_No chance for fate_

They don’t know any better, you vainly recall, but it gets harder to believe the longer your torture continues.

Meulin escaped death, but you’ll never see her again, never know what will become of her. Mother and Mituna were taken away from you days ago, and you don’t care to fathom their fate. You’d like to say the pain was secondary to grief, but it hurts and you idly wonder if the Empress ever does intend to kill you, of if she would rather keep you in eternal pain.

_It’s unnatural selection_

You’ve failed.

It’s a dim realization, belated, since this has been obvious for some time now, even before you were captured, even before the torture.

But it sinks in that in a few generations, no land dwelling troll will know your name. Rage wells up. It’s not an alien emotion, but one you’ve strived to suppress.

What’s the point anymore? Your mouth opens, and for the first time, you speak.

_I want the truth_

What starts as barely a whisper doesn’t take long to rise to a scream.  You’re pouring yourself out, baring yourself for all to see and amazingly, no one stops you. All is silent.

Silence does not mean that they are listening, but it’s something at least.

_I want the truth_

Your voice is made of raw emotion. Your rage, your grief, your love.

Your love, not your hate. Even now, you love them, and wish you could have reached them.

When you finish your speech, you’re done. You collapse in your bonds for the last time. You know that nothing will move you now.

Her Condescension seems to know this too. She is reaching for her weapon.

You smile at her, and idly think that she looks better with shorter hair.

_I want the truth_


End file.
